


【佑灰】亲子活动

by Kryan_HT



Category: SEVENTEEN - Fandom
Genre: ABO, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-03
Updated: 2019-12-03
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:33:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21662989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kryan_HT/pseuds/Kryan_HT
Relationships: 佑灰 - Relationship
Kudos: 21





	【佑灰】亲子活动

非典型ABO  
孕车  
檀木香圆x栀子花俊

「正文」

——————————————————————————————————————

在经历了一个月的疯狂反胃以及食欲不振后，文俊辉才在“私人医生”李知勋的要求下做了一个全面的健康检查，检查期间他还泪眼婆沙地看着李知勋委屈地说自己是不是得了什么绝症上帝嫉妒自己的美貌要将他带回自己身边做天使这类没一点铺的骚话。

直到李知勋三下两下给他验尿后，将一张检测报告拍到他脸上的时候，文俊辉才将这段时间的一切都串起来。

李知勋看着自己发小摸不着头脑的样子，内心的担忧多过生气。

“怀孕了，胎儿已经快两个月了。”

怎么回家的文俊辉也不记得了，他只知道自己手里捧着一杯从热慢慢变凉的牛奶，在落地窗旁的沙发上一只呆坐到太阳下山，直到闻出全圆佑带回家的外卖是自己最喜欢的辣子鸡后，一瞬间的惊喜和生理的抗拒一拥而上，冲向厕所便抱住马桶开始干呕。

全圆佑先是一愣，放下手上的东西后鞋也没脱地冲进了厕所，手足无措地一边给文俊辉递纸一边为他顺背，过了好一会儿见他吐不动了，小心翼翼地将他横抱起来带离厕所。

“怎么了？”全圆佑见文俊辉抱着自己不撒手，虽然他很喜欢爱人的撒娇，但是明显感觉到的颤抖让他不自觉地担心着。

“圆圆，如果我们家出现第三个人了，你还会这么爱我吗？”文俊辉在全圆佑怀里哭得眼睛都红了，好在全圆佑一直给他递纸巾，不然一把鼻涕可能就糊在了全圆佑明天上班还要穿的西装上了。

全圆佑万万没想到爱人说出了这种话，五雷轰顶一般的感觉将他打了个穿，但是看着文俊辉这样的状态，他实在舍不得发火，“……俊尼，怎么了？”

“知勋尼告诉我，我怀孕了，快两个月了。”

如果不是文俊辉阻止及时，那大概那一次的“庆孕宴”可能又是一场老同学见面喝酒划拳宴了，最后只请了亲近的朋友来吃了顿饭和收获大家的祝福。

而这段时间的全圆佑几乎化身为了宠夫狂魔，虽然用李知勋的话来说他以前就很宠文俊辉，但是自从得知要成为准爸爸后就更加卖力了；也许是孕激素的在作怪，文俊辉甚至觉得全圆佑这么做更多的是为了肚子里还未出生的孩子，他也不知道作为一个成年人而且还是孩子的生父，自己为什么要和这个还未出世的孩子怄气。

其实全圆佑和文俊辉在毕业后的第二年就结婚了，但是两人都忙于工作，想要个孩子的计划一拖再拖便拖了五年，不过两人五年来的情爱记录一直非常可观，可能就是这个念头太强了吧；现在来得正是时候，全圆佑创业很成功，公司也度过了紧张的起步阶段开始趋于平稳，而文俊辉的舞蹈剧也得到了一致好评，团长得知他怀孕后，便立马让他转入幕后做指导老师。

一切都很好，就是睡得不好。

自从得知自己怀孕后，文俊辉夜里总是睡不好，也起的次数也增多，孕激素带了的不只是坏脾气，还有控制不住的情潮，不过发作的大部分时候全圆佑都不在家，又不敢用抑制剂，文俊辉只好背着全圆佑偷偷买了玩具给自己舒缓这种感觉。

被全圆佑撞破的那天，文俊辉其实正准备将脏衣服全部洗掉。

全圆佑还站在玄关的时候就已经闻到了那股熟悉的栀子花香味，原本就香甜的栀子花香，现在别的更是甜腻，全圆佑释放了自己的檀木香，为了安慰文俊辉也为了稳住自己。

文俊辉蜷缩在沙发上，双腿说在胸前，裤子早就被他自己才掉了，刚拿出来的玩具还没塞入滋滋吐水的洞穴里便被全圆佑抓起手腕夺走了。

“俊尼怎么不告诉我，自己在玩玩具呢？”全圆佑又好气又心疼地看着文俊辉现在这幅狼狈的样子，宽大的卫衣将他微微凸起的孕肚完美遮盖着，但是那两条细白的长腿以及中间半勃起的分生，还有充斥在客厅内的信息素，无不传递着想要被拥爱的信号。

文俊辉红着脸，因为全圆佑的信息素释放出来那一刻他感受到了安稳，可是后穴却又更加凶猛的吐着水，这种独特的生理现状让他合不上嘴，看着一点点靠近的全圆佑的薄唇，想要的发疯。

全圆佑不急不慢地伸手探向了那个熟悉的位置，柔软的腿根肉温度高于了平常，全圆佑的手有些冰凉，在触碰到腿根的那一瞬间，文俊辉失控地哼唧了一声，随后感受到早已水汪汪的后穴中进入了一根手指，“啊——”他难以抑制自己地往后仰。

只是一只手指进去，俊尼居然就有反应了。全圆佑有些无奈，空余的手抚摸着文俊辉的脸庞，在后穴中的手指慢慢搅动着，继而再加入一根，两根，三根。

四个多月未被爱抚过的后穴讨好似地不让全圆佑离开，每一次按压到敏感点后触发着全身的神经一起颤抖，文俊辉将腿分别架在全圆佑肩上和沙发的靠背处，每被按压一次敏感点他就往全圆佑的手更进一步地送着腰，脸上有着隐隐泪痕。

“用手指就能让俊尼满足了吗？”

全圆佑将手指抽出后，粉嫩的肉洞不舍地跟除了一些，瞬间的空虚感让文俊辉突然感到迷茫，随后却又被另一样东西填入后，暂时的减缓了那种空虚感。

是跳蛋。

“俊尼，现在有宝宝了，我们不那么着急，慢慢来。”全圆佑将跳蛋调到最低档，又看了看自己已经半抬头的下身，他不由地感叹着自己作为Alpha控制力居然这么惊人。

全圆佑将人抱回了卧室，宽大柔软的双人床才是最合适的地点，他胡乱地扯掉了那该死的领带，二话不说便欺身而上吻住了文俊辉那张已经红润诱人的唇瓣。

腔内的交缠发出了滋滋水声，全圆佑舔舐着文俊辉的牙床，吮吸着那甜腻的唇珠，放肆的栀子花香如同催情剂一般让他的下肢慢慢抬起了头，可是他却不着急脱掉最后一层遮羞布，倒是饶有趣味地用凸起部分在文俊辉那满是邀请的粉色洞穴外，来回磨蹭着。

“圆……圆圆，孩子……”文俊辉奶着声音带着哭腔，像是控诉着全圆佑接下来的“暴行”，其实现在的他也将要被情潮所吞噬，但是腹中的孩子是他最后的一条理智线。

全圆佑脱去了文俊辉的卫衣，手臂撑着上半身再次吻住了文俊辉，随后滑向胸前那两颗早已力挺的红珠玉。

充血的乳珠敏感至极，全圆佑的舌尖每划过一下都会引起身下人的一次惊呼，另外一边也不含糊地用手揉捏着，“俊尼的乳头，之后就要被肚子里的宝宝吮吸了呢，”全圆佑舔了舔嘴唇，狡猾的狐狸眼往身下看了看，“宝宝乖，爸爸先帮你尝尝。”

“全圆……佑……”这种话你是怎么说出口的。可惜全圆佑并没有给他这个机会，他那早已力挺且吐着精水的分身被全圆佑握住，甬道内的跳蛋，后穴外被全圆佑来回磨蹭的外壁，上下撸动的分身，愈发浓烈的情潮，还有那该死的让他吃苦头的孕激素的影响下，他很快就交代在了全圆佑手上。

撤出了跳蛋，全圆佑将文俊辉扶起坐在了自己的跨上，碍于肚子的原因，他不敢让文俊辉做他们最常见的开场动作，“俊尼乖，我扶着你，坐下来。”

“圆圆，戴……戴套……”

“不用的，我问过知勋尼了，没关系的。”

“不行……”

“可以的。”

文俊辉拗不过他，全圆佑诱导着文俊辉，坐在自己的分身上，小穴的扩张做的很好，几乎能更快地将全圆佑吃下。

但是四个月没有做爱的后果就是，即便扩张足够的穴口，汁水足够的多，内壁还是将全圆佑吃得死死的，全圆佑倒吸了一口气，“俊尼很想我呢。”说罢，便按着文俊辉的腰上下抽插着。

文俊辉已经说不出任何反驳的话了，他想，他想得不得了，怀孕后到现在他们为了孩子一直没有做爱，有时候早上醒来，文俊辉才会发现晨勃和后穴的吐水同时发生是多么的难耐和尴尬，他只能偷偷拽着全圆佑前日穿过的衬衫，跑到厕所里用玩具缓解自己。

可是玩具怎么能跟全圆佑比呢？

被全圆佑插入的快感和高潮来临的瞬间，几乎能将文俊辉推入云霄之中，在梦里都是他们无数次不同姿势不同地点的各种做爱姿势，而这时才发现，原来自己这么能做春梦。

文俊辉大张着嘴，仰着头呼吸着，敏感点被顶撞所带来的快感麻酥酥得穿遍了全身，他止不住地呻吟着，栀子花的甜香和檀木的沉香味在房间中交缠着，充斥在房间内的每一个角落。

“圆……圆圆，慢……啊……”文俊辉一句整话都说不出来了，他捂着腹部感受着全圆佑一次又一次的深入，内壁被肿胀的根状物撑开又推出，高潮点被一次又一次地撞击，“慢点……孩子……”

全圆佑将文俊辉压在身下，一手护着他的腰，将他的双腿大开，架着期中一条腿让自己更好的深入，“没事，相信我。”甬道从刚开始的吃紧到现在慢慢软下，全圆佑更好的抽插着，但是动作力度却被控制的很好。

文俊辉的分身再次立起开始往外吐着晶莹的液体，叫嚣地告诉别人自己是多么的快活；囊袋与臀肉带着水声啪啪作响，Omega蜜嗓的淫叫声过了窗外的夜莺，诱人又动听，原本就略微突起的腹部被操着多了一处偶尔的凸起，Alpha的低喘像是这一切的合音，让人脸红。

全圆佑感受到自己在次撞到生殖腔了，不过这次他不能更进去，因为那个小屋子里住了一个小小的人儿，那个属于自己和俊尼的，唯一的血缘纽带的小人儿。

“圆……不要进去……”文俊辉带着哭腔说着，但是他又想让全圆佑射到里面。

“不会进去的……俊尼，”全圆佑再次吻住了文俊辉，抽插的速度快了一些，顶部时不时会触碰到生殖腔腔口，“但是我得跟宝宝打个招呼……因为，”

“宝宝想爸爸了呢。”

一发而入，两人并没有分开，只是相拥躺在床内。

剩下的，明天再说吧。

全圆佑这么想着，抱着被他折腾累的文俊辉也不打算退出，就盖上了被子。

「END」  
——————————————————————————————————————  
写车好难啊，果然我写不好x


End file.
